1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a double-hung window having an inner sliding sash and an outer sliding sash mounted within a window frame so as to be slidably moved up and down, and more particularly to a double-hung window arranged such that the inner and outer sliding sashes may be slidably moved up and down, respectively, in their rectangular stile-rail assemblies of inner and outer sliding sash units without having to mount a framework around the outer periphery of each of the stile-rail assemblies, and the inner and outer sliding sash units may be inclined inwardly about their hinges, respectively.
2. Disclosure of the Prior Art
An example of prior art double-hang windows is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. SHO 62-17577.
According to this prior art example, the arrangement is made such that an inner sliding sash is mounted within a window frame on the inside thereof so as to be slidably moved up and down and an outer sliding sash is mounted on the outside thereof so as to be slidably moved up and down, the inner sliding sash comprising an inner sliding sash unit mounted within a frame assembly so that it may be inclined inwardly about its hinge, and the frame assembly being mounted within the window frame on the inside thereof so as to be slidably moved up and down freely.
In such a double-hung window, when the inner sliding sash is slid down and inclined inwardly, the outer surface of the glass of the inner sliding sash can be cleaned readily and simply from the inside.
However, the above-mentioned prior art double-hung window has the following disadvantages.
1. To clean the outer surface of the glass of an outer sliding sash in such a double-hung window, it is necessary to slide up both the inner and outer sliding sashes to their upper positions, respectively, and then effect cleaning by extending the cleaner's hand from the lower opening of the window frame. Therefore, the cleaning operation is very troublesome. PA1 2. Since the inner sliding sash has an inner sliding sash unit mounted within a frame assembly so that it may be inclined inwardly, the weight of the frame assembly becomes heavy, and hence the weight of the inner sliding sash becomes very heavy. Therefore, a high magnitude of force is required to slidably move the inner sliding sash up and down, but also since the left and right vertical frames forming the frame assembly are arranged to slidably move along the left and right vertical frames forming the window frame, the resistance to sliding becomes high.
Therefore, it is not easy to slidably move the inner sliding sash up and down.